


A Little Wicked

by OverlyInvestedFangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Curses, Dark, Death Eater Groupies' Knockturn Tricks or Diagon Treats Fest, Death Eaters, F/M, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyInvestedFangirl/pseuds/OverlyInvestedFangirl
Summary: There's a serpent in these still waters, lying deep downTo that king I will bow, at least for nowOne of these days a comin', I'm gonna to take that boy's crown'Cause I am, I amA little wickedI am, yes, I amHands red, hands redJust like you saidI am, a little wicked
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Tom Riddle
Comments: 19
Kudos: 8
Collections: Knockturn Tricks or Diagon Treats





	A Little Wicked

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [KnockturnTricksOrDiagonTreats](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/KnockturnTricksOrDiagonTreats) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Trick: Wicked
> 
> Written for the Knockturn Tricks or Diagon Treats fest held by the Facebook group Death Eater Groupies
> 
> So much love, thanks and appreciation to my wonderful Beta/Alpha who regularly saves me from disaster and always gives me encouragement and motivation. This wouldn't have gotten finished if not for you so for that and everything else you do for me, I dedicate this piece to you

She had always had high aspirations, she was raised to expect the best. To demand it. She was a pureblood, a Parkinson, one of the sacred twenty-eight. She wanted the crown, the throne, the kingdom, she wanted it all. And Pansy Parkinson didn't particularly care who she had to step on to get there. Even if that person was Tom Riddle, Dark Lord extraordinaire. 

So she had done what was necessary, going back to when he was both at his prime and his weakest. The beginnings of the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters, he had left Hogwarts and then returned to apply for the job of Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor having been denied he truly threw himself into his plans to rule. 

Gathering followers composed of simpering fools hoping to garner his affections by some basic dark magic, and others seeing an opportunity to let loose their whims on those they desired but now with protection. No longer lone criminals but part of something larger, he drew on people's fears, there was safety with the herd but wasn't it better to be part of the wolf pack attacking the herd. 

He knew what he was doing, clever and cunning, playing people like puppets to get where he wanted to be. She had to admire him for that, she would even admit that she'd copied a few tactics from him, molding them to be her own potent tools. 

It was easy for her to play a part, she'd been doing it throughout her schooling, acting like a devotee to one Draco Malfoy. The perfect Slytherin princess. But she wasn't a princess, she was a bloody queen, Pansy would put Mary Queen of Scots to shame. 

Vicious and powerful, she pretended to be vapid and vain, fooling people into thinking she wasn't a threat. Even when most turned on her for suggesting to offer up Harry Potter to Voldemort, they thought of her as scared first and foremost, a wuss not wanting to oppose Voldemort, instead of having her own plans for dominion. 

In the end the course of events that took place worked out in her favour, with him out of the way she was able to maintain her position in society, the minor tarnish to her image easy enough to remove with some time and effort. Draco went off to Astoria, and she had let him go, he wasn't enough to keep her excited. If she had no interest, she got bored, and if she got bored she would often find her own way to keep amused. Her own ways were rarely welcomed by those involved or in her life. 

So with society changing, and those around her draining the spark of life away from her with their tedious nature, she had taken matters into her own hands. With her numerous connections, it had taken less time than she had initially predicted to get the item necessary, a time turner capable of going back further than many ever had. 

She had spent just over two years since leaving Hogwarts preparing to go back, she had spent so long dreaming of what she would do. Having never seen him in his youth, she had never quite realised just how handsome Tom Riddle was not just in mind but in body as well. The heady mix was something she could never have readied herself for, nor was getting so close to him something she could have predicted in any dream. But still, there was only one winner in these wicked games and it was going to be her. 

***

Having prior knowledge of events was incredibly helpful to infiltrating Riddles group of followers. Proving her loyalty was simpler than it should be, her backstory so finely woven it had not been questioned, even by her relations. It almost disappointed her how quickly they were won over before she remembered it was her who had fabricated this all, if anyone could achieve this it was her. She had to believe in herself, no one else was going to, and lack of conviction was a downfall she would not succumb to. 

Even at this age, Bellatrix Lestrange was innately crazy and obsessed with Tom, annoying was an understatement. She couldn't seem to calm her attitude for five minutes unless Tom told her to shut it, and even then she sat there simpering at him because he had given her a modicum of attention. It was like that at every meeting, dinner, and formal event. Tonight's meal was no different, being held in Bella's own home made it worse, the presence of others doing little to diminish it. 

Pansy relished when Bella was sent away to complete missions, it meant at least a few days of peace. Though she stayed in the Parkinson residence, Tom made his followers attend so many things it was mildly ridiculous, though she expected it was primarily to keep close tabs on them all. The closer to the inner circle you were the more you were expected to attend, the general idea of it being that if you were there often there was more honour given to you, more privilege. An acknowledgement of your dedication and efforts. 

She could do without all the ass-kissing, but the only way she was going to take him down was to get close to him. Learn all the secrets even Dumbledore couldn't discover. She attended everything she was asked to, effectively, and efficiently completed every mission she was given. 

Obtaining low-level dark artifacts and taunting muggles however was merely a waste of her talents, so when she was tasked with recruitment to fill up the ranks after a raid gone wrong, well she was quick to accept it. Her ideas briefly discussed and approved, she set out to become the life of the party at every pureblood event for the next few weeks. 

Drawing both men and women alike to her with a glimpse of skin or the flash of a smile, the batting of her eyelashes, and the barest touch of flesh. She wooed them with whispered words, they were practically tripping over their feet to join the cause. All for the hint of a promise, the hope of a full evening with the enrapturing brown-eyed beauty. 

They disgusted her, foul and festering humans inside and out. Preening like the final product of their rigorous pampering was anything noteworthy, the greed and cowardice in their eyes ruining any attractiveness there could possibly be. Too easy to use, too desperate to bend over backwards to gain any kind of improvement for their lives. Where was the dignity, the poise, the class that elite members of society were supposed to have? 

Still, she did her job, to prove she could, showing exactly what she was capable of. So many new faces added in such a short time was an impressive feat for any death eater to have accomplished. This didn't go unnoticed by Tom, at the next meeting he sung her praises, or at least, as close to that as the Dark Lord ever came. He wasn't one to lavish praise on anyone he wasn't trying to get something from. 

At the end of the night he pulled her aside, away from the others and requested she accompany him on his next mission to obtain an invaluable item. He said her feminine charm would help coerce his target into giving up the item without having to resort to less friendly tactics. Pansy knew this was the point in time where her plan would either crash and burn or bloom into life. 

And so she prepared, analysing everything she could about their target. An old, squat lady by the name of Hepzibah Smith. She doted on Tom, having developed quite a crush on him following one of her regular visits to Burgin and Bourke's. She fervently collected antiques, her relatives unlikely to see a single knut or sickle of her fortune. Not that she liked them enough to leave them any of the magical marvels she hoarded. Tom was closer to her than anyone she held a blood relation to, though Tom said he didn't blame them. 

She was sickly sweet and overly flirtatious, wanting to be flattered and adored in exchange for friendship and time. Having a vase ready for the flowers she expected Tom to bring her every time he visited. A bit simple-minded, though that was clear to Pansy the second Tom mentioned she thinks of herself as beautiful, and full of pride. Prideful about both her collection of artifacts she kept tucked away from prying eyes and about herself, supposedly descended from Helga Hufflepuff, something she touted often. 

***

When they went to her home a week later, Pansy was introduced as his childhood friend, visiting while her husband was away for work. Someone she wouldn't be threatened by, not a potential rival for Tom, not that Hepzibah had much chance to start with. All his attention on her was actually false affection and fake feelings. She was far too besotted to comprehend or even want to believe that of Tom though.

Pansy was supposedly an expert on these sorts of antiquities, but merely a scholar. No interest in obtaining items merely studying them when able. More a side hobby while she ran her husband's household. There to give Hepzibah any information she might not already know if anything, complimenting her fine collection and praising her knowledge. She had already proven these last few weeks she could play a crowd, now she had gotten some well deserved recognition for it and she wasn't going to be shown as incapable. Pansy was going to butter this lady up until she had more butter on her than the finest French croissant contained. 

Tom was there on behalf of work as well, he was meant to be attempting to acquire a suit of goblin made armour she had for Mr Burke. Tom suspected she had something far more impressive to show him though, she had been hunting at it for weeks now. The stars of her collection. Items of great historical importance, rare and powerful. Pansy's presence seemingly didn't dissuade her from her original plan, eventually pulling them out part way through tea. 

A golden cup, an engraved badger, two handles finely-wrought with a scattering of jewels on the small cup. Helga Hufflepuff's cup. And a locket, also golden but a green stone, snake like 'S' adorned it's front. The locket of Salazar Slytherin, Tom Riddle's ancestor. Anyone with even a sliver of sense would be enticed by these items, for someone looking to rule, they were irresistible. 

His mask momentarily slipped, a glimpse of his inner malice and unyielding desire to obtain what he wanted peeking past the crack. Hepzibah noticed this, her eyes widened and her breath caught half way down her esophagus. Fear evident, but gone as swiftly as it arrived. Her simpering smile back in place as Tom restored his mask, back to the polite and charming young man he displayed to the outside. 

Not that he wasn't polite and charming, Pansy thought, but only to a point. He was also vicious, ruthless, intelligent, cold, and calculating to the point of dangerousness. When he was working someone over, playing the game, making his moves, well it was a beautiful thing to watch. She felt a twinge of disappointment, or perhaps sadness, at the impending loss of this. When she won, she would lose this. No longer able to observe him, the piercing brown eyes, the cutting cheekbones, the silver-tongued mouth capable of bringing women and men alike to their knees in a manner of ways. 

He did it in a way no one else could. Like it was an art form. Pansy supposed that to her it was. She spent so long only able to find talentless hacks to look at that now she was seeing a true artist, well she occasionally got lost in it and struggled to remember why she was here. She had no intentions of being drawn to him, but she was still human after all. 

Tom excused himself to go to the bathroom, meanwhile he stopped past the kitchen where Hepzibah's house elf Hokey was preparing more cocoa. Pointing his wand at the little creatures back he focused his thoughts, 

"Imperio." He whispered, careful not to alert Hepzibah. Pansy was currently discussing the use of Helga's Cup at Hogwarts with her as a distraction, allowing Tom to easily make Hepzibah's cocoa deathly sweet. 

Hokey brought the cocoa out slightly dazed, Tom following behind at a distance, wand surreptitiously hidden behind his back as he made Hokey deliver Hepzibah the drink that would bring about her demise. Small pleasant chatter continued, the poison working its way through her system more and more with each sip. Hokey was sitting obediently on a dark green, gold flower embroidered, old Ottoman still looking slightly out of it in the eyes, at least to those who knew what an Imperius curse victim looked like. 

After a few more minutes she coughed slightly, then it increased steadily to a violent and loud cough as she struggled for breath, internal organs shutting down one by one. Still Hokey sat, unmoving except for the mild rise and fall of her chest. Soon enough, Hepzibah too was unmoving yet her chest no longer rose or fell. Forever stilled at Tom's hand. 

He moved over her body, wand poised as he began the incantation he had done twice before. And thus out of the cup and her murder, a third horcrux was made. 

Then Pansy turned on the now horrified Hokey, shocked and silently screaming, tears running down her face. The Imperio having since been released by Tom, she was made to watch her master's gruesome fate unfold. Creating a brain like cloud with her wand Pansy spoke, 

"Obliviate." And Hokey forgot all she thought she saw. 

Adrenaline coursed through her veins, tingling from her head down to her toes. She was practically buzzing inside, but she let nothing on. Calm and relaxed was all she showed to be, Tom maintained the same kind of air but in his eyes she saw it. A hunger, half satisfied but still simmering away under the surface. 

Unconsciously she bit her lip, nearly piercing the skin before she realised just what she was doing and letting her lip slip from her teeth. An unavoidable blush shone on her cheeks, embarrassed at her revealing actions she couldn't help but make. Stupid biology. Tom smirked, knowing but still hungry, his eyes sweeping her form briefly. 

She noted that piece of information away for later use, it seemed she wasn't the only one excited by murder. She knew she was a little fucked up, but she also didn't really care, perhaps she was a psychopath but then again if she was then so was Tom. 

He had collected up the cup and locket, as well as the armour for Mr Burke, and tidied up what little needed to be. Then with Hokey taken care of and busy doing dishes they departed, acting as if nothing more than a pleasant afternoon tea had just occurred, as they headed towards Knockturn Alley to deliver the armour. 

***

Pansy had not accompanied him inside, instead flooing back home from Knockturn Alley while Tom took the armour to Mr Burke. Though she had met him before, Tom seemed less than keen on having her around him, he claimed she had had enough pervy old men hitting on her in the past few weeks while gaining followers, saying that she deserved a respite from it. 

It was almost possessive how he said it, he had growled at her when she tried pointing out she had been inside the shop before, not pleased about being argued with. It probably shouldn't have excited her, but the dampness in her knickers was undeniable. She liked to be dominated despite her dominant personality style, but finding someone capable of doing so to her was far from easy. She knew Tom was powerful, strong and cunning, that he was dangerous. 

And danger was like a drug to her. It ignited something deep within, a need no one but her hand had been up to satisfying. She didn't want sweet nothing's and flowers, she wanted to be slammed against a wall, choked until she was about to pass out and fucked until she needed a healer. 

Wanting Tom to do exactly that however meant problems for her and her plans. Though she didn't necessarily want to kill the one person she thought could potentially give her what she craved, Pansy wasn't going to let her libido stop her from obtaining her crown one way or another. If Tom weren't so set on it himself it wouldn't be a problem, but then again if he wasn't so set on the crown he wouldn't be the man he was. And it was the man he was that made Pansy fill with lust. 

It was unlikely there would be a pleasant solution to this, neither of them very good at sharing. Would she even want to share the crown with Tom, she at least wanted to share a tryst or two with him before her work was complete. Right now though, she needed to relieve some tension. 

Her bed soft beneath her, the cool air chilled her bare skin, she began to tease herself while she recalled the look Tom had given her after he killed Hepzibah. Curling her fingers inside she remembers the deep, possessive growl and pretends he's right next to her growling in her ear, spurning her on. Thrusting against her hand, digits buried inside her, her thumb circling her clit, she felt the pressure build within as she envisioned it was his long fingers inside her. Making her nerves react in such delicious ways, he would promise to give her anything she wanted, any head she wanted hand delivered on a silver platter, he would treat her like the queen she was. 

Thankful that she was alone, save the house elves, Pansy let herself be vocal. A deep moan as she felt her control fading away and bliss encroaching. She continued her fast pace as her other hand roughly gripped her breast, pinching her nipple between her nails, the pain only making her wetter, gasping each time she did so. 

Fingers desperate inside her, furiously circling the rough patch that sent ripples through her as her thumb mirrored the actions, rotating and pressing against her clit. The simultaneous sensation on her two most sensitive spots sent her over the edge, cascading into pleasure and bliss. 

As she cried out in her ecstatic haze, his name spilling from her lips, she barely registered in her subconscious that the bedroom door had edged ever so slightly ajar. So lost in her release she paid no mind to her surroundings. No heed to anything or anyone that invaded the nearby area, too caught up in the feeling. Until she heard the unmistakable growl next to her ear. 

"I had intended to knock but heard something rather interesting that made me intrigued. You should know better than to keep something from me." Tom whispered menacingly to her. The underlying threat eliciting further orgasmic aftershocks, the unspoken promise exciting Pansy, leading to her reverting back to her previous state of aching desire. 

"You took too long to handle business with Mr Burke, I got tired of waiting." Was her bratty response, pushing him further. "So I had to handle my own business. Surely you know it's bad form to leave a girl waiting." A challenging eyebrow raised, taunting him to make a move. To step over that line of control he held onto so carefully. 

That caused him to growl deeply, it rippled through her but it was the tantalising hand, resting feather soft on her neck, that caused her breath to hitch in a wanting whimper. The tiniest pressure increase on her artery made her brain and body immediately desire more, for him to take over and leave her a ragged mess. 

She couldn't even tilt her head to capture his lips if she tried though, his arm across her chest pinning her against the bed and his side as he teased her. Increasing his pressure in minuscule amounts, he nipped her earlobe if she moved too much for his liking. Wanting to keep her just as she was. 

"When I want something, I get it Pansy. Remember that." Tom assured. 

"So do I Tom. Remember that." She retorted, more confident than most would be in her current position. 

"The wicked will rule the world and the weak will wilt away. Which are you, Pansy?" The question amused her more than it should have. 

"You'll find out I'm sure." Catching his eye out of the corner of hers, something in their depths made Tom let her go. 

When she looked again the mask had returned, that ever working mind however was almost visibly turning. Processing and reconfiguring things inside. She had slipped up, manageable as it was, she had still revealed a sliver of herself that she should not have. 

Internally berating herself, she sat right where she had just finished, waiting for his next move. Not entirely sure if it would be offensive, defensive or just a straight up retreat. 

He chose the latter, still shrewdly staring her down until he turned tail and left. 

***

After having freshened herself and satisfying her more literal hunger, Pansy decided she was intent to up the ante. If he was even mildly aware of her less than complete devotion what point was there waiting any longer than she already had. And after all, it was the season for frightful delights, even if it was only for her own selfish reasons. 

Tom wasn't the only one she had taken knowledge from, Severus and Horace, even Draco had provided some invaluable information. Her arsenal of spells, potions, and magical matter was extensive. So when going undetected was a requirement, well it wasn't terribly difficult to follow up something in her memory to find what was needed. 

What she needed was something slow-acting, to make it easier to divert blame should it be necessary, and something undetectable so no evidence would be found. Realistically no one should suspect a poisoning except Bella herself, maybe Tom if he's actually paying attention to her actions. 

What Pansy eventually settled on wasn't going to kill her, though if Bella wished for it amidst the unpleasant illness, she may just oblige. 

***

Tom had been withdrawn for more than a week and Bella was happily absent for almost all of it. Pansy was left to her own devices and feeling positively perky from successfully poisoning Bella. With All Hallows Eve and Samhain coming up she felt little could sour her sweet mood nor remove the spring in her step. 

Feeling extra festive she decided that on All Hallows Eve she would bring this to an end. She would finish what she came here to do. At least one person would likely have to fall into the casualty category but that was a price she eagerly paid. 

There was no particular fuss over who, though if she was being fair Bella would die before bowing to anyone but Tom. That meant she would need to be taken care of, Rodolphus didn't care enough for his intended to risk his own skin. Tom was a wildcard, even more so now. Pansy would have to be prepared to do whatever was necessary to overcome him as an obstacle. 

It seemed at this point her desire to have him between her legs would go unfulfilled, but there were worse things to lose out on. She still wanted that top spot, she always had. As long as she got that she could handle whatever else occurred because of that choice. 

When a dinner for All Hallows Eve had been announced it created a spark of inspiration, a more solid plan was set. It would be a night of monstrous mischief no doubt. 

***

Getting her relatives to offer hosting responsibilities was simple, getting a hold of large quantities of the South American vine on short notice was another matter. She had enough Galleons to get it done in spite of that, even if it did cost a small fortune to ship to Britain. It would be more of a distress on the guests and the fun to be had would outweigh any cost. 

It was to be a formal event, which meant she also had to organise her outfit. Something fitting for her coronation of sorts. She would be an ethereal beauty, striking and haunting. A dress fitting for her status, she would have looks that could kill, even if it was her magic doing the damage. That and the plant. 

She prepared the drink as the Amazonian people did and snuck into the kitchens late the evening before, lacing the cooking oil and various other items used in most meals. Transfiguring each thing as she went to look as it should, so no one would be aware of her actions. It took Pansy less than an hour to thoroughly infuse as many things as she had enough brew for. She left with a toffee apple in hand, enjoying it as she sauntered back to her room eagerly awaiting tomorrow night. 

***

Bella was still a bit under the weather but refused to miss an opportunity to gaze upon her Dark Lord for several hours. Nor did she want to miss a chance to flaunt her tits at him in that ostentatious gown she chose to wear, thought Pansy, who was seated opposite her. Much to Bella's disdain, Pansy was on Tom's right, she on his left, childishly sneering at Pansy when she believed the Dark Lord to be otherwise occupied. 

The ballroom had one long table down its centre with numerous smaller ones on either side. Small talk was made while guests slowly arrived and took their seats, filling the room with ambient noise that still didn't drown out Bella's whine. Eventually, everyone arrived and the courses began to be served.

Knowing what was in store, she had already taken a counteragent, so no one would suspect her due to not eating. Not that it would matter once things took effect, there would be no hiding then. She'd make this a night to remember, an All Hallows Eve for the history books. 

It wouldn't be until near the end of the night however, she knew some would already have left but that was of little matter. There would be enough to get the message through. The most important guests to her show were guaranteed to still be in attendance. 

"What's got you so cheerful Pansy?" The whiny voice directed her way unmistakable, a rather unwelcome distraction to her thoughts. She had hoped staring at Tom with crazy lovesick eyes would be enough to keep her preoccupied for the night so she wouldn't have to make idle chit chat with Bella. 

"Just enjoying the food Bella." She said pleasantly, knowing Bella hated it when Pansy called her that. "Though I do think I need the house elves to grab a bucket, you're still looking a bit sickly." Mock concern woven into her words and expression. The sour look on Bella's face did not disappoint, it also didn't go unnoticed by Tom. 

"Now, now Pansy, this is a social event after all, restrain yourself." He chided. 

"But it's so much more fun when you do it." Her response low and quick, so only Tom and Bella heard. Bella almost choked, while Tom smirked slightly but was quick to return to a blank mask. 

"You little tart, who do you think you are to say something as outlandish as that about the Dark Lord? As if he would touch you when he has someone as devoted as me by his side." The whisper as outraged as she could muster. 

Scoffing, Pansy took a drink before responding, "First off check the mirror before you go around calling anyone a tart, even your forced fiancee won't touch you. Secondly, I know exactly who I am and if you want to put me in my place then go ahead and bow down before me. If not, well, I have better things to do right now than listen to you prattle on for any longer." 

With that she stood up and made her way to the self-service bar, intent on having one more before she got down to business. 

***

Tom was making sure Bella didn't cause a scene, some people were dancing, most were still finishing dessert or talking at their tables. The signs were there though, if you knew what to look for. Some visibly sweating even at this early stage, tugging on collars and wiping sopping brows. 

Others looking similar to Bella, waxen and unwell, or frantically scrutinising the room surreptitiously as their own minds started to deceive them. The visions being seen far from the spiritual awakening variant wanted to be experienced on this, Pansy having tweaked the brew to suit the plans and guaranteed the desired effects would kick in. 

Sipping slowly, she assessed just how far she had come, it had taken time but a little more work and she would be there. Not that she was getting hasty, it wasn't quite finished just yet. The crown was not possessed but within sight. It would be an enjoyable part but a part that had to be done right none the less. 

By now most people were lost in their heads, the shrieks and wails doing little to dissuade Pansy from finishing her drink. It was entertaining watching them behave wildly, reduced to a level of useless simpleton she normally reserved solely for muggles. As one ran past her, she stuck a black heeled foot out slightly. Giggling as Lucius Malfoy fell forward onto the floor beside Pansy, blonde hair sprawling more than his limbs, with the force of the impact rendering him unconscious.

Putting down her empty glass and pulling out her wand, she set about causing even more of a riot. She cast Flagrante on the goblets of a nearby table, the drinkers crying out in pain and dropping cups from hands as they began to sear the flesh of their holders. Doing the same to the chairs of the surrounding tables, guests sprung from seats, holding onto now heat scorched behinds as they panicked. Confused as to why there was this sudden pain, addled brains concocting their own version of events further freaking out the attendees. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Pansy saw the wild mane of Bella's hair making its way directly towards her. Turning to get a better look she noted Tom had also left his seat, following Bella at a casual amble. 

"What did you do?? I know this was you! Just like you poisoned me and made me sick!" Bella screeched once within ear shot. 

"Calm down Bella, your being more crazy than normal." Tom insisted, clearly exasperated, as if this wasn't the first time he had interrupted one of her tirades. 

"I will not calm down! This bint has done something to your Death Eaters and I won't stand for that kind of insult towards you!" She continued ranting. Pansy saw Tom roll his eyes though Bella was too caught up in her rage to do so. 

Pansy meanwhile had filled herself another drink and had been slowly draining it. Cocking her head slightly she took a few moments, inspecting her jet black, pointed nails. Deliberately extending the time before her retort just further angered Bella. As if her time was important to Pansy. 

"While you're not actually wrong, about either fact, I am curious what specific reasoning you have for accusing me. Aside from jealousy of course." Shrugging with the last comment, relishing in the shock at her blatant admission. 

"I… I just knew!" Bella cried, visibly scrambling to regain her position of strength. Tom was processing everything, figuring out his next move. 

"Not only jealous but unimaginative as well, this just won't do. Not that I could let you stick around anyway. You're already a nuisance as is." Pansy said, almost as if she was musing to herself rather than responding to Bella. 

Not waiting for a response she cast 'Muffliato' to shut her mouth, then without hesitating for a second more she cast sectumsempra. Finally able to release the anger and irritation this woman had caused, slashing her skin into ribbons with each swipe of her wand. Tom watched on either uncaring or unnoticing as he processed everything. 

She continued to cut up Bella, the shrieks non-existent due to her Muffliato. She had cast a full body-bind curse previously, locking her in place as Pansy unleashed her vexations on the helpless witch. Blood ran freely from the lacerations as the life drained from her, unable to move or speak to rectify the situation. Yet Tom did nothing except watch on. 

As the life slowly drained away from Bella, she felt her seat in power be further cemented. Another obstacle was out of the way, and the only person she thought may stand against her was yet to take action. For all the power she had, Bella was unable to fight against Pansy's onslaught, stuck in place not capable of doing anything to save herself. 

Once Bella had crumpled lifeless to the floor she turned her attention to others, using the killing curse on anyone close by her. Ruthlessly taking life, and yet Tom still just watched, not responding to her actions. 

Once satisfied with her carnage she turned to Tom, "If you still want to rule, you are most welcome to do so by my side."

"Sharing power isn't really my style but I think it would be foolish to decline. And I still haven't gotten what I wanted." He retorted. 

"You will, that I can assure. We will rule together but my body is yours alone." 


End file.
